


Birds Smashing Keyboards

by cosmicDemons



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Skype, Spoilers, Texting, also self indulgent anghel/nageki, au where no one is dead, but he appears when he wants to be creepy, chatroom, hitori exists along with original kazuaki, kazuaki's username was because he fell asleep on his keyboard and saved it, puns, shuu doesn't appear much bc he thinks the chat is pointless, where nageki isn't dead, who decided to let hiyoko decide these things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicDemons/pseuds/cosmicDemons
Summary: Hiyoko figures it's a good idea to make a groupchat with all her bird friends from St. Pigeonations. Chaos and insanity ensue along with various shenanigans.





	

**meatking** added **onthe-rocks** , **train-conductor** , **Crimson-Angel** , **sexyNsuave** , **Shirogane.Rebel** , **cooCOOcoo** , **euofncd** ,  & **thedoctor** to this group

 **meatking** renamed this group "st. pigeonation's greatest meme team"

 

 **meatking** : this is everyone, right ????

 **onthe-rocks** : I think so??? Though, I don't think Mr. Kazuaki or Dr. Iwamine are online...

 **onthe-rocks** : Also I think San is sleeping. Not sure on the status of Anghel??

 **train-conductor** : he's furiously scribbling out another manga next to me. it's safe to say: he is very busy.

 **sexyNsuave** : Then the great Yuuya Sakazaki will fill their empty spaces with an illustrious smile and wink to the ladies out there~

 **train-conductor** : what are you even talking about, the only female you'd be flirting with is ms. tosaka; you speak as if this entire chat is being posted somewhere.

 **meatking** : its skype !!! i dont think theyd post it anywhere. i sure aint.

 **sexyNsuave** : Can never be too sure, mon ami.

 **Shirogane.Rebel** : I feel I am to regret this question.

 **Shirogane.Rebel** : May someone tell me...

 **Shirogane.Rebel** : What is a "meme" ?

 **meatking** : oh my god.

 **onthe-rocks** : OMG, Sakuya how do you not know???

 **sexyNsuave** : Sacre bleu, I can't believe my brother is uneducated in the internets.

 **sexyNsuave** : We must supply him all the memes.

 **meatking** : bring out the frogs

 **Shirogane.Rebel** : What have I unleashed.

 **train-conductor** : hell.

 

 **onthe-rocks** uploaded an [image](http://i3.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/020/401/1461813522505.jpg) to this group.

 **meatking** uploaded an [image](http://a3.mzstatic.com/us/r30/Purple20/v4/9b/d5/0e/9bd50ef1-4abf-66b4-637c-5f2edf750031/screen520x924.jpeg) to this group.

 

 **Shirogane.Rebel** : Cease.

 

 **sexyNsuave**  uploaded an [image](http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/581/567/bab.jpg) to this group.

 **meatking** uploaded an [image](http://img.memecdn.com/bread-cat_o_1799941.jpg) to this group.

 **meatking**  uploaded an [image](http://cdn.smosh.com/sites/default/files/bloguploads/60s-spiderman-meme-gryffindor.jpg) to this group.

 **train-conductor** uploaded an [image](http://new1.fjcdn.com/comments/The+power+of+christ+compels+you+_fca5d4c97f37ab8ddcc532bb380dcb04.jpg) to this group.

 

 **Shirogane.Rebel** : Not you too, Fujishiro.

 **train-conductor** : anghel suggested it.

 **meatking** : memes are the greatest thing on earth sakuya

 **meatking** : therefore you must be educated

 **meatking** : many memes exist on the web

 **meatking** : most of it consists of cats

 **Shirogane.Rebel** : Cats are stupid creatures to make such a big deal out of them.

 **sexyNsuave** : Hush hush, Sakuya, let the lady speak

 **Shirogane.Rebel** : I'm logging off. I don't need this lecture.

 **meatking** : im still going to bother you about it at school you arent escaping me and my memes sakuya

 **Shirogane.Rebel** : I completely regret my life choices.

 **Shirogane.Rebel** : My username is still the best choice.

 **onthe-rocks** : It looks more like a mistake???

 **Shirogane.Rebel** : It is a perfectly good  _pun_ as you'd call it.

 **sexyNsuave** : That there's a meme if I've seen one

 **Shirogane.Rebel** : Do not.

 **Shirogane.Rebel** : Cease.

 **Shirogane.Rebel** : I am leaving now.

 

 **Shirogane.Rebel** is now offline.

 

 **train-conductor** : that sucks. i wanted to show my own memes.

 **meatking** : thats okay nagek!! you can still show them in the chat

 **meatking** : us memelovers will appreciate said memes

 **train-conductor** : that's okay. i'll hold off on another time.

 **onthe-rocks** : If you say so Nageki!! You can post anything you want here; it's supposed to be a place we can all talk and have fun together so don't be scared to post anything!

 **train-conductor** : thanks ryouta.

 **sexyNsuave** : Now, I'd love to stay and chat with mon ami more, but I must take my leave and take care of some errands of mine~

 **sexyNsuave** : Take care~!

 

 **sexyNsuave** is now offline.

 

 **meatking** : is it just the three of us now ?????

 **train-conductor** : i believe so?

 

 **euofncd** is now online.

 

 **euofncd** : Ah... Hello. This is... a lot of messages.

 **meatking** : hey mr nanaki!!

 **euofncd** : Hello, Ms. Tosaka. Uhm.. What's this?

 **onthe-rocks** : owo what's this

 **train-conductor** : don't tread into that meme territory, ryouta. just a safe warning.

 **onthe-rocks** : ??? So it's a bad meme ???

 **meatking** : its a groupchat !!

 **meatking** : i thought itd be a good idea to make one for all of us so we can talk to each other easier if we only see each other at school !!

 **meatking** : great idea, right ???

 **euofncd** : Ah, yes.. I suppose..

 ** **euofncd**** : Is that why you asked if I had a Skype, Ms. Tosaka?

 **meatking** : sure is !!!!

 **train-conductor** : wait

 **train-conductor** : i have to

 **train-conductor** : leave

 **train-conductor** : anghel

 **onthe-rocks** : ??? What's he doing now?

 **euofncd** : Make sure he doesn't break another one of the library windows, okay Mr. Fujishiro?

 **train-conductor** : uh

 **train-conductor** : too late

 **train-conductor** : have to run

 **train-conductor** : oko and him have broken the windows

 **train-conductor** : have to catch two crazed birds

 **train-conductor** : later

 

 **train-conductor** is now offline.

 

 **euofncd** : Oh dear. That doesn't sound too good. 

 **euofncd** : Hopefully they'll be okay.

 **onthe-rocks** : Knowing those two, it'll never be okay.

 **meatking** : i

 **meatking** : youre right

 

**Author's Note:**

> As a reminder :  
> Hiyoko Tosaka - meatking  
> Ryouta Kawara - onthe-rocks  
> Nageki Fujishiro - train-conductor  
> Anghel Higure / Akagi Yoshio - Crimson_Angel  
> Yuuya Sakazaki - sexyNsuave  
> Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane - Shirogane.Rebel  
> Oko San - cooCOOcoo  
> Kazuaki Nanaki - euofncd  
> Shuu Iwamine - thedoctor


End file.
